Pet
by HarlotQuinn
Summary: A discontented and desperate Nickoletta seeks comfort the only way she knows how from the only being she knows can give it to her. Strong sexual content. RATED M FOR A REASON.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellraiser, The Hellbound Heart, Pinhead, Nickoletta (DeepThroat), The Labyrinth, or any of the content in this story. They are all rightful property of Clive Barker, and Dimension Films. The concept that The Female Cenobite is based off of was written by Barbie Wilde (the actress who portrayed her in the second film.) I am simply borrowing elements from all of these minds and using them for my own sick amusement. I am making no profit from this story other than the contents of the comments and reviews left behind.

A/N: This is a story that has been swirling round in my mind for a while now, but I had never bothered to write because I wasn't sure how people would react to it. Then I realized… I just don't give a shit anymore. I'm not sure why I've never seen this pairing before; it seems to make the most sense to me, but whatever.

AN2: This story, while being short for a one shot, does contain BDSM, cussing, forceful/brutal sex, anal sex, torture, gore and only the teeny tiniest amount of fluff. If any of these things make you uncomfortable, DO NOT READ THIS FIC! This is the only warning that I will give.

AN3 (Last one, I promise): In this fic you will see me refer to "Nickoletta" or "The Female Cenobite" by the name "DeepThroat" this is because during the filming of the original movie Clive Barker and Doug Bradley nicknamed the character that, and it became her "unofficial" name as she could not be credited as such for propriety reasons.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Nickoletta gave a throaty sigh as she sat down before her vanity, just looking at the blood glistening on her skin. She glanced back at her charge. He was dangling from a single hook in his left middle finger. A pedophile, a rapist, a homosexual… that was the reason that he was assigned to her. She disgusted him, and that added to the fun. However she had had him for well over a week now, and the go around was boring her. The same thing, every day, he would spout his disgust about her body, she would torture him, he would die, and she would sit in boredom until he had regenerated enough to start all over again.

She turned her attention back to the mirror before her. The glamour she had placed on herself fading away. The dark brown hair seemed to recede into her head, her rosy complexion paled to the normal whitish-blue. She watched as her throat split open yet again, her cheekbones becoming more pronounced. Once the transformation was complete she shed the human lingerie and grabbed the soft leather robe from her bedpost, tying it around her body. She would have dressed in her usual garb, but she knew it moot at the moment. She could easily hear that at least two of her Gash were busy. Chattering teeth and feminine screams echoed from a little ways down the hall, and in the room to her right she could hear loudly smacking lips and flesh ripping. Everything was normal. And that was the worst.

She loved her lifestyle; she wouldn't want it to change. However the monotony and repetition were wearing thin on her. And her recent charges left her wholly unsatisfied. Her body ached with need of satisfaction and she could think of only one in the entirety of the Labyrinth that could give her that. She turned her eyes towards the door to her left. Not even entirely sure if he was there she softly stepped over the blood and bits on her floor. She didn't bother to knock, and simply slipped in, gently shutting the door behind her. He was currently without a charge, which meant he was likely wandering around playing with others'. His room was lit with only the soft glow of a few candles. It looked much like her room, only where everything of hers was the deepest, bloody red. His was inky black. Like starring deep into the abyss. She couldn't sense if he was there, he was the only one that could hide from her.

Nickoletta stepped softly into the room, trying not to disturb him if he were indeed busy. She heard no noise at all, not even his soft breathing. Letting out a sigh, she turned towards the door. Stopped when she finally heard his voice. "Discontent, dear?" She let a slight smile slip to her lips.

"Bored…" She said, attempting to correct him. She shivered at his throaty chuckle.

"Lies, Nickoletta. You should know better than that." She was going to turn to face him but was stopped when she felt arms circle her thin waist. "You're not pleased with the charge I left you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And she could not refute it. So she said nothing. She knew her pulse was quickened with him so close, and she knew he would be able to smell it on her. As far from humans as they were, their bodies still react the same to excitement. Pinhead leaned in, sniffing her neck and he let out a throaty growl. "Desire is my favorite scent on you." Her reply was cut off when she felt his arms tighten around her waist. Suffocation was one of her favorite games, though the hole in her throat made that difficult to accomplish, so the pressure had to be applied directly to her chest. Her eyes rolled up into her skull and her head fell back against his shoulder as the pressure continued. She made no attempt to fight it, she could only let the pleasure wash over her and she lifted her hands, placing them over his as he squeezed her even tighter, the world around her began to shift to black, and it was only when she began to turn more blue and go limp in his arms did he let her go.

The Female slumped to the floor, gulping in breaths of air. She could feel the bruises already forming across her stomach. Pinhead only circled her, a raise of his hand causing chains to descend from the ceiling. He lifted her arms into the air and she purred as the rusted spikes inside the cuffs were pushed into her skin, digging deep into her wrists. A grunt escaped her throat as she was hauled up to her feet, then lifted to dangle about 6 inches from the ground. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He stood a few feet away, just starring at her. She never knew was he was thinking, or what he would do. Only that he would not disappoint her tonight. He never did. With deliberate movements he stepped towards her, gripping the front of the robe she wore he tore it clean from her body, tossing it to the side and exposing her flesh to the coldness of the room. Not that she noticed it was cold, it was always cold here. She said nothing as his eyes raked over her. Drinking her in.

Pinhead was a great appreciator of feminine beauty. Though there was no human female anywhere that could compare to the beauty of a female Cenobite. Their mutilated perfection did more for him than any flawless skinned young girl ever could. He found his little DeepThroat to be exceptionally beautiful. Her torment left her feminine curves intact, but the pale flesh marred with scars and blood added to the macabre allure of her. He reached out and ran his hand over the curve of her hip, across her waist to her breast. They were perfect, fitting right in his hand with only the smallest amount of flesh oozing between his fingers. His thumb bumped over the barbell that was hooked thorough her nipple. The little bud hardened into a pebble from the sudden exposure to the cool air. "So beautiful…" He murmured to himself more than her. Though, if it were possible, Nickoletta may have blushed at that moment. As it were the majority of her blood that was not leaking from her wrist had long since rushed to a very different part of her anatomy. Her sex was growing uncomfortably warm, her lower lips swollen thickly, and her clit had hardened into a small knot. Pinhead gripped her breasts tight, making her feel like he may well tear them off of her body, before he turned away, walking to the side of the room to retrieve some "toys".

The Female could only squirm in anticipation when she saw him produce a branding rod, a few small knives, and an electric wand. She would be feeling this for a week, and she loved it. Her teeth were digging into her bottom lip as he placed the rod into the fire to heat, then turned to her with the wand in his hand, it sparked to life, causing her to grin. Nickoletta was usually so calm, collected and cold. It was only when she was alone with him that she let that slip, only then did she let her true nature come through. Even after her transformation, she still loved being on the receiving end of the torturous fun. It was so rare that she were allowed the chance. She quivered softly as the wand was brought to her skin, a silver arch from the tip connected to her skin, causing her to cry out softly. The wand continued to move over her skin, leaving bright red welts in its wake. Her shivers were getting more severe as the volts started to overload her system; she knew he would push it to the very limit before he stopped. Tunnel vision was setting in, and she had bit through her lip before the wand was pulled away, leaving her a shivering mess in the chains. Blood trickled down her chin and he swooped in quickly, wiping his fingers along her lips before bringing them to his own, sucking her taste off of them.

It took a few moments, but she was able to calm herself, her breathing going back to normal, the flush of her skin returning. It was the moment her head stopped feeling woozy that she left one of the blades press into her skin. "Shit!" She growled, not getting a response from the male as he continued his work. Alternating shallow and deep cuts were left across her torso and thighs. She was squirming so much he reached up and gripped a hold of her neck just to steady her, she winced at the tug on the wires that held her throat open, but said nothing else. She knew when to keep her mouth shut, and Pinhead having a knife in his hand was most definitely the time. She could feel the warmth of the fresh cuts mixing with the blood that now poured down her body, coating her in dark red. Pinhead stepped back, admiring his work for a moment, he knew the pain she was in, and loved how it only served to make her smile more. She was quivering and he could smell her wetness.

Pinhead sat the blades to the side and moved to her, he smeared the blood over her flesh before leaning in towards her left breast, his lips parted and he took the nipple into his mouth, successfully penetrating her skin with the pins surrounding his lips and nose. She let out a raspy whimper and arched her chest to him. His fingers danced and traced over her new cuts as he sucked and nipped at her nipple. Making her squirm and shake ever more. After pulling his mouth away from the first he moved onto the other one, doing the same thing. She was squeezing and rubbing her legs together in need to relieving some tension. Her entire pelvis was burning in desire, and she could nearly feel her own wetness oozing down her leg. She was hoisted up into the air more, her lower anatomy now even with his face and he guided one of her legs over his shoulder, he rubbed a hand over her thigh before picking up the branding iron and looking up at her. Her breath was caught again, unable to do anything but watch as he pressed the searing metal to her soft skin. She couldn't stop the scream that flew from her lips, her head had fallen back and she was jerking in the chains. Pinhead held the metal to her flesh far longer the needed, before he pulled it away. He didn't move her leg though; in fact he lifted the other one and placed it over his shoulders as well.

Her sex was now directly in front of his face. The smell of her need made his head spin and he could feel how she shook above him. He made no attempt to prevent the pins from scrapping and cutting into her thighs as his mouth moved to her folds. She jerked and twitched as they tore at her most sensitive flesh. Her screams and cries only serving to egg him on. His tongue slowly exploring every inch of her nether regions. Nickoletta was frozen in ecstasy; her eyes shut tight and small pants coming from her throat. At that moment she didn't care about the pain she would endure tonight as her wounds healed, only that everything felt amazing right then. The amount of feeling he had put her through in the short time she had been there would have killed a human woman, but it only made DeepThroat want more. She hardly cared that he was literally ripping her to pieces; all that mattered was that it felt so amazing to her. She gripped the chains above her head as her abdomen clenched, Pinhead's tongue was paying special attention to her clitoris now, and she felt herself fall over the edge. Her thighs tightened around his shoulders, embedding his pins into them as she orgasm hard. Her hips twitched against his face as her feminine cum flowed into his mouth, he swallowed it down, even licking her clean before he moved away, watching as he lowered her back to the floor.

Nearly every inch of her body from shoulders down was now solidly red, and he knew her blood was smeared over his own face as well. "Red is such a lovely shade on you." He said, approaching her again. Her only response was a purr, her eyes not focusing on anything though she attempted to look at him. In the normal world of BDSM, something like this would mean it was time to stop. But she was still conscious, so there was much work left to be done. Pinhead was harder than steel beneath his leather and made quick work of stripping himself of it. DeepThroat noticed this and began to squirm again. Her eyes raked over his toned flesh, falling to his swollen member. He was endowed well beyond that of any human, not only that but his member was heavily pierced. Four barbells ran perpendicular up the shaft, and a curved one at the head. She remembered what it felt like when they rubbed against her inner walls and felt another surge of liquid rush between her lower lips. Pinhead said nothing as he moved to her, Nickoletta lifting her legs and wrapping them around his hips. They were both wordless as he guided the head of his twitching cock to her torn and bleeding entrance. "FUCK!" Was all she could say, his only response came as a satisfied grunt when he had buried the entirety of his length within her.

His movements started out slow and deliberate, drawing his member nearly entirely out, then pushing it back in again. Every slow thrust causing her breath to hitch. She knew the gentility was only to allow her to adjust to his size before he would once again begin to brutalize her. She was thankful for that, as healing was not something that came easy to their kind, and was also the nearest sensation to pain that they recognized. Nickoletta kept her legs tight around his hips, even as his movements increased in speed, their hips meeting one another with a soft slap. Pinhead ran his hands over her sticky, bloody flesh, making sure his nails caught on her many cuts. She let out an adorable whimper with each one, her hips shivering and twitching against his. After a moment he shifted her legs, moving one so it rested against his shoulder, allowing his hips to rock even deeper into hers. She gasped and let her head fall back, with her eyes closed she didn't see him swoop in for her neck until it was too late, a dozen pins pierced her flesh before his cold lips met her slightly warm skin. His tongue traced around the vaginal like incision, making her shake and purr. The gash was just as sensitive as her lower sex, putting her into twice the agonized pleasure now. His tongue snaked over the small folds, expertly hitting every nerve. Her skin gave small pops when he pulled away, his tongue replaced by a finger. She choked slightly on it, but it did not entirely inhibit her breathing. She looked into his eyes, seeing the smirk like glint in them, she knew he was enjoying this as much, if not more than her, and that her pain for the night was far from over. She watched as he raised his free hand to his mouth, licking the middle finger then it disappeared from her view, her eyes went wide. It took her just long enough to realize what was happening for him to slip that finger into her anus. She could only groan, her hips rocking against his harder.

Pinhead let out a deep growl, keeping his grip on his Female tight; her movements were getting more erratic. He knew she would be screaming for him in only a few moments, but he was nowhere near done. No, he would make her call out his name many more times before he would return the favor. She was his favorite toy. Bending to his every will and desire with the upmost obedience. It was amazing how she went from being one of the most fierce of them all, to his willing whore with the simple closing of a door. It was rare that she got to come to him; the box was being opened more and more lately. This was the first time in months, and he intended to keep her there as long as possible. Sweat was beginning to collect on his white skin as he pumped into her roughly, their hips met with loud smack until DeepThroat's locked against his. The cry that broke from her throat was almost enough to make him lose his control, but he had quickly removed himself from her before it happened. She could only whimper at the sudden loss of his girth within her. She frantically turned her head to find him, but he had disappeared from her view.

Before she could realize it, her arms dropped. The cuffs still attached to her wrist, but the chains crashed to the floor with an unmelodic jingle. She felt hands come to a rest on her hips, and his nude form was pressed against her back. His hands were oddly soft on her body, almost caressing her flesh. She was unsure how to handle him when he did this. At the oddest moments he would become gentle with her. Something that both of them only had the faintest of memories of. His caressing hands caused goose bumps to rise up over her flesh. Nickoletta turned her head to look at him; his solidly black eyes were unreadable. His right hand trailed up her body, fingers tickling between her breasts before it rested on her jaw. He brought his lips to hers, pins again piercing through her skin and caused the Female to purr. His pierced tongue invaded her mouth and she attempted to wrestle hers with his, only succeeding in slicing it open on the sharp needles that poked through her cheeks. As suddenly as his gentility had come, it was lost again, and he tore his mouth away from hers, forcing her to bend forward and he grabbed the chains, pulling her arms behind her back.

Her breath hitched, coming out in pants as she felt one of his hands spread apart her vaginal lips, once again pressing his member inside of her. At this new angle she was even tighter, her walls squeezing his member in a vice like grip. Pinhead kept a grip on the chains, tugging her arms back roughly, while his free hand gripped and slapped at her buttocks. Her cries came out in loud, vibrating moans and cries as he roughly thrust into her little cunt. His pierced cock was badly bruising her internal walls, however it wasn't a feeling she knew as pain, this was her pleasure. This was her ecstasy. The way he brutalized her, tormented her and fucked her was all she wanted. Everything she had fantasized about when she was human. She thought at least. All she knew was that at one point in time she had been one of them, but her mind now could not fathom being that weak. Humans disgusted her as much as they fascinated her. Destroying their bodies and minds brought so much joy to her. But nothing, no… nothing made her feel like this. Nothing but him and his hands, his cock made her feel alive again. Her head was swimming so in pleasure she failed to notice the two small hooks that worked their way into the back of her head, and then tugged back so she was looking up at the ceiling, she grunted in pleasure. Every thrust earned a new noise from her throat. She could even hear her demented lover making throaty, pleasured noises. She wished she could see him, and as if reading her mind he pulled her up so her back was pressed to his chest. He still thrust into her, but an arm moved around her, once again squeezing her tight. Her eyes closed tight and she focused on the thrusts, trying to match each one with her own. He wasn't going to let her though, his grip on her made it perfectly clear that he was in charge here. Taking his control as far as to even demand her orgasm. "Cum! Now!" His voice growled in her ear, and she did. Hips jerking hard against his as she again released a wave of her juices over his cock. She was hoisted into his arms, still shaking from the remnants of her orgasm. She felt herself laid on something soft, and only realized it was the bed when the blood returned to her head.

Pinhead split her wrists, fixing the chains to the ties on the bed. She only silently watched him work. He bent her knees and looped the hooks that had been in her head to the fleshy spot just above her kneecaps. Those chains were tied to the headboard too. He stood at the end of the bed, just looking over her. She was completely exposed to him at the moment. He could see her mutilated vagina as well as her relatively untouched arsehole, her breasts were heaving and her eyes were half closed. She was starting to be worn out, but would never ask him to stop. That he knew. He moved onto the bed, crawling across the silk like sheets to her trembling form. She kept her eyes on his face as he lowered his cock to the tight, white hole. She kept herself as calm as she could to prevent any serious injury to herself. Her eyes closed as she felt him enter him, pushing himself in slowly. DeepThroat could only whimper as she was stretched wide to accommodate him. His eyes were closed and she could see how he was enjoying this. She found it uncomfortable and only moderately pleasurable, but he seemed to love it.

Pinhead's arms curled around her bleeding thighs as he pushed the remaining inches of his member into her. DeepThroat let out a sigh, keeping her eyes locked on his, though his had slightly closed. The Female let out a whimper as his cock began to move within her, rocking itself in and out with slow but forceful thrusts. Occasionally one of his piercings would catch on her tender skin and make her yell out, but for the most part she remained silent, only purring when he would hit her at an angle she found pleasurable. Pinhead smirked, he knew she hated this, and only did it because he wanted it. And he did it because he knew how she disliked it. It was a power play, and he asserting his dominance over her yet again. He kept his pace until she looked as if she would cry. Her face was scrunched up, but you could plainly see it was not an expression of pleasure. Pinhead chuckled as he slowly pulled his member from the hole and his Female released a sigh of relief. He raised a hand into the air and the chains that had held her for the past several hours vanished. Nickoletta groaned as her muscles ached in protest of having to be used again.

Pinhead motioned for her to stay where she was as she had shifted to get off of the bed. She lay back on the bed and he moved over her, his arms went under her shoulder and she brought her legs to move around his waist, clinging onto him as if she would die if she let him go. Pinhead kept his eyes locked on her as he again sunk his member into her yet again.

"Mmmmm," Nickoletta purred out, burying her face against his neck. The pins on his cheek pricked into her neck but she paid no attention as usual. His thrusts this time came much more passionately. Each one forcing his cock deep inside of her, hitting that small button inside of her each time. She cried out over and over, dragging her nails over his skin, cutting and caressing him at the same time. This time they moved more like lovers than master and pet. Nickoletta felt his ragged breaths brush across her ear; though his grip around her shoulders made her feel as if they might break, and her heels dug so deeply into his back she knew he would be badly bruised in the morning. Her nails left shallow cuts over his skin and his blood trickled down his skin to drip onto her. They both moved more frantically. Her hips met his over and over again, harder and harder, bruises forming on her pelvis. His generally silent grunts grew in volume until their cries matched, his cock finally buried deep inside of her warmth and Nickoletta's eyes widened, one final and powerful orgasm tearing through her form as she shook and rocked under him. Her head fell back and nails latched into his sides. Pinhead let out a deep growl as he finally came, shooting his heat deep inside of her. His cock twitched with each pump until his body fell on top of her. Pins stabbed into her shoulder and chest, and she made no protest, she only fought to reclaim her breath. When the male had done the same he tore himself from her, Nickoletta just shrugged. Tiny glances of tenderness were nice, but neither of them would know what to do with it were it a constant.

DeepThroat sat up on the bed just as Pinhead returned with a stack of black cloth. His lower body was again covered in his usual clothing. She recognized the clothes in his hands as bindings. Bandages covered in some kind of alchemical concoction that helped accelerated their already abnormally quick healing process. She gave him a thankful nod and he began laying the strips over her wounded thighs, chest and breasts. He tucked one strip over her damaged sex. The Female purred at the cool feeling that the cloth brought to her burning skin and lay back on the bed. She would be staying here tonight. It was rare that a Cenobite actually needed sleep, but it helped when they needed to heal… or when they were exceptionally worn out, which she both.

Pinhead pulled the thick black blanket over her. In that moment she seemed so frail and fragile that she could have been an average human and not the fierce, powerful and commanding Cenobite that he so admired. Her eyes were dimming with the need to sleep as she looked up at him. Neither being said a word, each one as confused about the feeling inside of them as they were every other time they found themselves in one another's company. They could understand lust, desire, and need. But it was the flutter of their black hearts, the occasional want of simply being in each other's arms that was foreign to them. Foreign… yet strangely familiar at the same time. However it was the discomfort of the notion that caused them to continually turn away from it. They ignored it, pushing it to the back of their minds and would always go on about their work. Determined to convince their minds that all they felt was desire.

Nickoletta reached out towards him, her cold and oddly weak hand catching his. She said nothing, her eyes spoke for her, and Pinhead could only nod. Moving onto the bed he pulled his Female to him, she settled into his lap with the blanked wrapped around her nude form. Her head was tucked under his chin as she teetered between sleep and consciousness. The metal of the headboard was uncomfortable against his back, but Pinhead could not find the will in himself to move her. This feeling angered him, but he bit it back. He knew when the next day came everything would go back to how it was meant to be and neither of them would think of, or mention this again. DeepThroat went limp in his arms, obviously having drifted off to sleep, but rather than move her to the bed alone as he had intended, he leaned his head back, letting his own eyes slip closed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's conclusion: I am fully aware that this is a not cannon, that's the beauty of fan fiction. I do not think that Cenobites are not immune to human emotion, in fact… I believe they feel it with an intensity that we could not even fathom. It's plain enough that they do feel, that scene in the second film showing not only confusion, but the need to protect Kirsty. I simply think that the strangeness of these feelings would push them away rather than draw them in with the need to learn what they are.

I hope you enjoyed this. And please leave a review. I need them to live.


End file.
